To Make Matters Worse
by Secksbecks
Summary: All I wanted was a distraction from the pain and he become that for one night. He wanted to be my distraction as I wanted him to be mine.


**Hope everyone enjoys this. Not sure if I'm going to go anywhere with it. Let me know if you think I should. **

I never expected it to go anywhere near this far. I hardly knew him, this Harry Potter. He had tried to talk to me. Said something about being upset over his break up with some girl named Ginny. He couldn't say much more so I decided not to press him. I was grieving over basically everything in my life at the moment. I thought that alcohol could help with all these problems. That's all I could tell him. I took one look at his face and decided to leave, trying not to make matters worse. Thinking that I wasn't helping anything, that I was making a fool of myself, trying to be flirty and cute but failing. Standing, I didn't say goodbye, I just started to walk away but I felt warmth near my hand.

To my surprise, Harry grabbed my wrist and begged me to stay with his eyes.

I tried to resist, with all my strength. I told myself not to give into him. Harry was just too strong, and I was far too intoxicated to fight him. I nodded and he stood up, leading me to a corner in the pub for him to apparate us to his apartment. There was too much commotion going on here for anyone to even notice us leave. He said he friends were here but I guess they didn't see or care, too consumed in the laughter and fun of the small party going on.

When we were in his apartment, I looked around for moment, taking in the quaintness of it. It wasn't small, but it was lacking in decoration, memories that were usually around someone's home. Still having my hand in his, Harry led us to his room. It held a huge bed in the center with a nightstand on each side, and what I was assuming a bathroom connected to it through the door near his dresser. Harry lead us over to his bed, sitting down and, with his hand still in mine, he pulled me down onto the bed as well. At first, I stayed looking down on at his deep red sheets, a little nervous about this whole thing. Feeling Harry's gaze on me, I moved my eyes from the his sheets to his face and was surprised to see how close he was.

Harry's eyes burned into mine. The emerald green looking sad yet hungering for something to fill the void in his heart. Probably how my eyes were looking to him. I opened my mouth to say something but Harry put his index finger to my lips still keeping his hand on mine. Our eyes locked in a stare as we slowly moved closer, closing the remaining inches between us. I could hear my heart pounding against my rib cage, my breathing becoming rapid as Harry's body moved closer to mine. My strength I had tried to build up moments before had melted away in seconds.

Harry's lips came crashing onto mine closing the final distance between us.

Harry's attitude changed faster than I ever thought he could. Even though I didn't know him for very long, this didn't seem like something he would do but I didn't care. His hand moved into my hair and the other on my back while I threw my arms around him, entangling my hands in the hair at the nape of his neck. Through his shirt, I could feel his muscles, his biceps around my body, his abs pressed against my stomach. Most of all, I could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine. The gaping hole was being consumed with a distraction. I wanted more, though. I wanted needed to fill it faster. Make the distraction bigger.

Apparently, Harry thought the same thing.

Harry moved the hand around my waist so that it was up the back of my shirt, digging into my skin. The feeling sent shivers up my spine, causing my back to arch into his hand. Removing his other hand from my tangled, ruffled hair, he slowly traced his fingers along the waistband of my jeans. His hands were so warm; it was like a small fire was igniting wherever he touched. I wouldn't be able to take this much longer. In one fluid motion, Harry slid my jeans off, tossing them off to the side. His hands found his way to my hips, pushing on them just enough to make them grind into his hands.

Untangling my hands from his hair, I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor. My eyes, and hands, roamed his half naked body, taking in the muscles that covered his torso. Biting my lip, I pulled Harry's body back to mine, our lips colliding once more. Slowly, Harry turned us so that I was now lying on the bed and Harry was atop of me. Our kiss deepened, and I could feel the hunger in the kiss now. Wrapping my leg around his hip, I pulled Harry's body even closer to mine, needing him to be so much closer than he was.

Harry's hands moved to the hem of my shirt, removing it from my body leaving only my bra and underwear left. Once my shirt was gone, Harry's eyes took in my body. The emerald green got darker and Harry's bottom lip got sucked in by his teeth. Slowly, he trailed kisses from the middle of my chest up to my neck where he teased the skin there. Nipping and sucking, one spot of my neck was starting become sensitive as I began to do the same to his neck.

One of Harry's hands ran up my arm, up to my shoulder where he pushed the strap of my bra off. His other hand had made its way to my back, unclasping my bra. Once he had successful unhooked it, I shrugged it off and threw it across the room. Harry's eyes took in my chest and I was starting to feel a bit self-conscious. I moved one arm to attempt to cover myself up but Harry stopped me, shaking his head.

His lips then attacked my chest. My back arched as he devoured my sensitive skin and I started to moan. Sitting up, I moved to take off Harry's jeans and boxers as he quickly stripped off my last piece of clothing. Both of us were just staring at one another's naked body before we attacked each other again.

The heat had built up in his room quickly, making this whole ordeal much hotter than it already was. My emotions were now on overdrive, making every nerve in my body pulse. What Harry was doing with his fingers was amazing and my moans started to get louder. Hitting the sensitive spot, my back arched and I pushed my body into his, throwing my head back in pleasure. I needed more though, and I could tell he needed it, too.

Removing his hand, Harry and I finally become one, our naked bodies moving in rhythm with one another. He felt so good and I couldn't get enough at the moment. One of Harry's hands was latched onto the headboard above me while the other was wrapped around my back, holding me as close to him as he could. Both of my arms were around his back, holding on and digging my fingers into his skin.

Harry moaned my name as I did his, and I could tell I was close. Lifting my head up, I whispered that into his ear and he moaned with pleasure in return. When he quickened his pace, I knew that Harry was close as well. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out, as Harry did the same. When the release came, my head lulled back onto his pillow in ecstasy. Harry buried his head into my neck for a minute before pulling away only slightly to lie next to me.

I could feel sleep starting to take over my body, all the alcohol taking effect now. Nuzzling into one of Harry's pillows, I felt him kiss my shoulder before his breathing steadied signaling that he had fallen asleep. I finally gave into sleep, and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's warmth on my back.

Our bodies were entwined together as we slept, not caring about anything for the night.

The hole in our chest's finally filled, for the moment.

Harry and I had no idea what would happen the next morning.


End file.
